If it rained all day
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Hugh wasn't planning on leaving the harbor, not as long as it kept raining. Unfortunately, Roxie had other plans in mind. One-shot.


_"Too bad, 'cause I'm not taking a no for an answer!"_

Why did he have to tell her. A few moments ago he was in the port waiting for the storm to go away so he could sail to Castelia City and now he was out in the rain, completely against his will of course. Roxie had gone to check on her father and that's when she spotted Hugh, visibly tense. They started to talk and he ended up telling her about his fear of storms, that's when she decided to "help him face his fears head-on". He had rejected her offer but the girl was as stubborn as a mule. Before he knew it, she had dragged him outside. "You helped me with Team Plasma, now it's my turn to help you!" She said.

"Roxie!" He shouted over the roaring storm, hoping that he could change her mind, but she had other plans.

"Don't worry, it's like taking a shower!" Hugh closed his eyes as he waited for the nightmare to end. _Taking a shower my foot_, he thought, _I don't take cold showers_. "See? Nothing happens!" She let go of his arm and held his hand instead. Hugh gripped it like his life depended on it. "You're only wet, that's all the harm that a storm can do!"

_I can die of hypothermia, too, and get struck by lightning if I'm not careful_. He dared to open his eyes and saw that the leader was standing right before him. She was grinning, brightly as the sun. How could someone so small be so careless? Now that they were close he could see that she had cuts all over her face and that her legs were covered in bruises, not to mention that her clothes were a bit torn. It was obvious that she was drawn to danger like a moth to a flame. If he paid more attention, he could also see the freckles that adorned her cheeks. He looked away, afraid that if he stared at her any longer he would get attracted to her.

"Well?" She asked after a few seconds, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, can we go back?"

"Hmph, still afraid. Don't worry, I've got everything under control!" Roxie started to run and pulled Hugh along. He closed his eyes again but then he heard her laugh, and soon he found himself smiling. She was out of her mind, but that's what made her so charming in the first place. She was a free soul, completely unbothered by what the rest of the world thought or said about her. She finally came to a stop under the porch of a building, giving Hugh time to catch his breath.

"Phew, that was quite a run!" She drained her shirt and ran both hands though her hair "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, if it weren't for the rain."

"Aw, c'mon. I won't stop until you overcome your fear, you know."

"I know, I know." He looked towards the harbor with hesitation. He had to cross a few streets in order to get back. That's when the fear in his eyes was replaced momentarily by mischief, he had an idea. "But I would like to see if you are able to drag me out again!" Without thinking, he sprinted towards the harbor. He heard Roxie shouting something but paid it no mind, surely it was something along the lines of "not fair!" He was about to enter the safety of the port when someone tackled him. They rolled for a few seconds and when they stopped Roxie was on top of him.

"Ha! I'm faster than you!" There it was, that smug smirk of hers. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that. Can you get off of me, please?"

"I don't know, are you still afraid of storms?"

"If I say yes, what will you do?"

"Hm." Roxie stopped smiling, seeming deep in thought. That's when Hugh took his opportunity and leaned up to kiss her cheek. As he had expected, she froze, and he took that chance to get up and flee from her.

"Hugh! Come back here, you little-" Thunder struck, making him unable to hear the last part.

"What was that? I didn't hear it. Sorry, but you'll have to catch me again!" He sprinted towards a random direction, forgetting the downpour. Maybe he would regret it later, at that point he was sure that he would catch a cold but he didn't care. He took a glance behind him and saw that the leader was following him, yelling like a madman. Soon, the sound of their laughter filled the silent streets. He wouldn't admit it, but if it meant spending more time with her he wouldn't mind if it rained all day.

* * *

_**Here it is! My contribution to The Artist's Zone writing challenge. I chose the prompt "**_**_There's a thunderstorm. Character A has a fear of storms but fortunately Character B is there to help them._**_**" I don't know if someone likes Hugh/Roxie but I thought that it would be an interesting pairing, I hope that you liked it.**_

_**Reviews are more than welcome and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue but trust me, I put all my effort in writing this story.**_

_**Till next time~**_

_**PKMNfanSakura.**_


End file.
